You're Magnetic, You Are
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day nine hundred and sixty-five: A party at Santana's house puts Artie and Lucy in a tempting situation.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 45th cycle. Now cycle 46!_

* * *

_**INTRODUCING "CHEAT SHEET" - **If you want to know ahead of time when a certain series will be updated next, just reassemble the link below and check out the list, save it, print it, bookmark it, whatever you need!  
Go to: gleekathon . tumblr . com [slash] cheatsheet_

_(cycle 46 cheat sheet will be up later)_

* * *

**"You're Magnetic, You Are"  
Artie/Lucy (OC)  
Artie/Lucy series  
_(all series now listed under the communities tab in my profile)_**

Santana had come into Glee Club at the start of the week and announced they were all invited to her house on Friday for a party. Artie could tell, as much as she was looking forward to it, the prospect of it was making her nervous for some reason. When she came and picked him up on Friday, he saw no more of that, only smiles… and she already looked amazing.

"All set?" she asked him.

"Yeah, let's roll," he indicated the road ahead and she imitated the motion with a smirk before driving off.

They would almost have expected a packed house when they got to Santana's, but instead what they got was exactly what Santana had said there would be: only the Glee Club. It was just as well. The more private atmosphere worked for them, and once the music got playing, and the dancing started, and the drinks made their way along, the party was on.

Artie finally worked out what might have been the thing that had Lucy uncertain when he saw the way she held her cup. She did drink from it, though her sips were just that and they were few and far in between, usually prompted by someone looking her way.

"Hey…" he went up to her, and she smiled.

"Hey," she looked to him. "I think I'm almost just about ready to try dancing," she told him innocently. "Be my partner?"

"Think you can keep up with me?" he couldn't help but play to it.

"Well I will give it a try," she told him, taking a drink. She saw the look he gave her then, as much as he tried to not have her see him. "You know I'm like… an extra light weight," she shrugged.

"That bad?"

"You just wait," she nodded.

"How about we just dance," he offered his hand and she smiled, following him out to join the others.

Before long, they would notice their absence, but with sobriety being on its way out among the lot of them, it went right back out of their heads.

Where they'd gone was meant to be out to get some air, where they'd ended up was the laundry room. They had been won over once they'd hit tipsy, and it seemed harder and harder for them not to stand a little closer, wheelchair be damned. Lucy landed in his lap when tipsy turned to wobbly, and then her trusted chariot was to 'take me away!'

She had regained her footing to open the door to the small room and close it again once they were inside. "Here, come sit with me," she begged, taking to sit on the floor.

"Catch me," he told her before promptly tossing himself off his chair and landing with a thump. She missed her mark, but all it did was to make her laugh. "I'm alright," he wasn't fazed, pulling himself up with her help but then falling back again so he landed with his head in her lap.

"Close enough," she declared, nodding and putting her arms around him. "I've got you," she stared down at him.

"I'm not worried," he assured her. "I… seriously want to kiss you right now…" he couldn't help but say. She chuckled.

"Well, maybe I can help you with that," she traced her finger along his chin and he barely had time to react before she was leaning in, managing to get in right side up at his lips despite their position. It was a slow kiss at first, sort of tentative and clumsy. But then it was easy to get lost with how they'd been drinking and old habits kicked in. One little kiss grew on that, took ambition and ran with it to lose track of any and all time.

If it wasn't that they would inevitably need to breathe, they might not have stopped. But they did, and new air in their lungs connected them just briefly enough with reality. They knew what they were heading toward, if the way their clothes had been tugged at unsuccessfully was any indication.

"Wait…" she started, and at the same time…

"We can't," he told her. She sighed, clapping her hands to his cheeks as he rested his forehead to hers. "Broken up, remember?"

"Stupid break up," she frowned, then, "Wait, it was my idea, wasn't it?" He nodded. "Not one of my best."

"I didn't say nothing," he held out his hands and she smiled. "But I guess it means we shouldn't… you know…"

"Yeah, definitely," she breathed out.

"Should we go back out there?" She looked up to the door, but then frowned and shook her head.

"It's cooler in here, or… it was before we…" she gestured between them and he laughed. "It's worse out there though, so… can we stay here?"

"Well I can't get up and out of here, can I?" he pointed out. "Not that I want to be anywhere else," he promised, and she smiled. So they kept sitting there, with his head and shoulders in her lap while she sat back, supporting herself on her hands. "Can you… sing to me?" he asked dreamily, to which she snorted.

"You'll fall asleep on me," she accused.

"No, I won't," he promised. "Come on," he reached back to give her knee a shake.

"I can't think of anything right now…" she admitted. "Any requests?" she shrugged. He paused to think, then held up a finger.

"Oh, I know, I got one. It's been stuck in my head for like two days. It was… I heard it on TV," he told her.

"What is it?" she asked, and he had to pause and think again, to yank it out of his memories, but then he nodded.

"'The stars at night are big and bright, deep in…' Wait, no, I forgot, the claps…" he batted his hands together three times, then one more, unsure of his count, and then resumed, "'Deep in the heart of Texas…'" She laughed.

"I saw that, too," she nodded.

"I can't remember the rest," he admitted.

"Well, after we get out of here, if we remember this in the morning, I'll owe you a song, deal?" she held out her hand. He grasped it then, reaching in his pocket and pulling out a pen. "What are you doing?" she smiled.

"Making sure," he told her, proceeding to write in the palm of her hand.

"Tickles…" she laughed. When he was done, she read the note. "I owe Artie Abrams one song."

"And don't you forget it."

"Well I won't now," she showed her hand with a smirk. "So what do we do now?"

"Why do we have to do anything? We can just sit here and do nothing…" he told her, breathing out.

"Because no matter how much I try not to think about it, I still really want to kiss you again…" she explained.

"And that would be bad," he deduced.

"Not bad, just… complicated," she corrected.

"We wouldn't want that," he agreed. "Help me back in my chair?"

"Hang on, I'll get someone," she told him, getting out from under him as he held on to the dryer's door to stay seated up. She got to her feet and opened the door. "H… hey… Mike!" she called out, waved him over. When he came in and saw Artie on the ground he reacted and moved to pick him up.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked. Lucy got the chair back upright and held it while Mike put Artie down in it.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm sure," Artie nodded, so Mike went back out of the laundry room. Artie spun back, catching Lucy, who sat back in his lap now. "How are you going to get home?"

"Rachel said she'd drive me, she's designated driver," Lucy assured him.

"Okay… good… That's good."

"Hey, Artie," she looked to him. "I had a really good time tonight," she declared.

"Me too…" he smiled to her, and silence settled in. "Maybe you should get up," he told her, hit with a new wave of kiss envy.

"Yeah, good thinking…"

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
